


Chocolate Covered Strawberries

by goingtothetardis



Series: 300 Followers Milestone Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Post-saving the world, Romance, Royal Ball, Sexual Tension, Smut, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is convinced to attend a royal ball and the evening is a bit sweeter than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baisemain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiaroscuroverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/gifts), [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/gifts).



> I combined three follower milestone prompts from Chiaroscuroverse, Roseinthevoid, and Perfectlyrose on tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose attend a royal ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Baisemain** \- A kiss on the hand.
> 
> Beta: aimtoallonsy

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably as he stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting for Rose. _Bloody tux_. The King and Queen had _insisted_ he wear it. Heaven forbid he wear practical jeans and a leather jacket to a formal ball. The simple fact that he was here at all made him roll his eyes in a resigned (but satisfied) acceptance of what his life had become since bringing Rose Tyler on board. 

The Queen had casually let slip mention of a formal ball scheduled for that night, asking a knowing, “Oh, would you and Rose like to come as honored guests as a thank you for saving our kingdom?” He could pinpoint the exact moment Rose had turned to him, eyes wide and hopeful, silently begging to let them stay. Rassilon knew he could never say no to _those_ eyes. He’d found himself grudgingly accepting the Queen’s invitation, much to Rose’s delight, and watching her be whisked off by the Queen’s handmaidens for preparation.

After two hours of mindless fiddling on the TARDIS, his ship had finally shocked him hard enough in irritation to convince him to leave and search for Rose. Upon returning to the castle, the King’s butler had cornered him in a hallway, reporting strict orders to help fit the Doctor for proper ball attire. Not in the mood to argue his many points about the uselessness of a tuxedo, he’d sighed and followed the butler.

So here he was, standing in a stiff tuxedo next to the King and waiting for the ladies of the royal court to make their formal appearances. His right hand fiddled with his sonic screwdriver in his trouser pocket, and he desperately missed the space of his transdimensional trouser pockets. Normal pockets were absolute rubbish. 

Suddenly the music swelled in preparation for the entrance of the Queen, her daughters, and Rose, and the Doctor stopped fidgeting and stood politely next to the King. One by one, the women of the royal court made their appearances and stepped down the wide staircase. They looked stunning and were clearly dressed in their finest ball gowns. The Doctor appreciated the vibrant colors and obvious time and craftsmanship that went into creating the gowns. 

As was custom in the land, he gently took the hand of each lady and placed a soft kiss on each in acknowledgement of his place as an honored guest. Frowning when he realized Rose was not part of the group, he returned his gaze to the staircase.

His hearts skipped a beat. 

Rose stood at the top of the staircase in a stunning red gown. It was a flowing, floor-length, evening gown with a neckline that accentuated Rose’s natural curves. Her long blonde hair had been braided and wrapped around her head, and tiny colorful flowers and other greenery were woven within the braids to make it look like she was wearing a crown of flowers. The flowers complemented the gown rather than matching it. From her ears dangled glittering purple gemstones, and a matching necklace adorned her neck. Her eyes were dark and smoky, and bright red lipstick painted her lips. The entire look was elegant, youthful, and bright, and it suited Rose perfectly.

She was _stunning_.

The Doctor held his breath as she made her way down the staircase, and, not willing to wait a moment longer, he strode forward to meet her. 

“Rose.” His blue eyes bored into hers and held her gaze as he reached for her right hand and lifted it. Brushing over her knuckles, his lips lingered perhaps a touch longer than necessary. Rose’s sparkling eyes darkened and her cheeks flushed as she met his gaze, and after a moment, her eyes left his and traveled slowly over the length of his tuxedoed body.

“You look beautiful,” the Doctor murmured in a husky voice. 

Rose’s blush intensified and her lips quirked up in a corner, the tip of her tongue making a brief appearance. “For a human, you mean?”

“No, you look beautiful. For me.” His eyes held hers a moment longer before he released her hand and linked his elbow with hers, leading her into the ballroom and, quite possibly, a night of opportunities.


	2. Basorexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets a little distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follower milestone prompt, prompted by roseinthevoid on tumblr.
> 
>   **Basorexia** \- An overwhelming desire to kiss.

Several dances into the evening, the Doctor pulled Rose off the dance floor to a quiet alcove tucked away along a far wall. A small table and two cushy chairs filled the space, and it was a perfect place to take a moment of rest. Endeavoring to be more of a gentleman on this fairytale evening, he pulled a chair out for Rose before asking if she wanted anything to eat or drink. He’d seen a table of desserts nearby and was feeling a bit peckish. 

Leaving Rose to to find the dessert table, the Doctor reflected on the evening thus far. He’d barely been able to keep his hands in a strictly platonic position on Rose’s body while dancing. She was _breathtaking_ tonight, and it was as if the usual qualities Rose that usually drew him to her like a moth to light were somehow amplified in the whimsical setting. Her eyes sparkling and skin shining with a rosy glow, the feel of her curves under his fingers as he held her close to him in dance left little to the imagination. No. 

_No._

Rose was his companion, his friend. He had no right to want her beyond that, despite the many telling signs that she might also share some of that...attraction. Tonight she’d gazed at him with darkened eyes and flushed cheeks, and the subtle (and aggravating) smell of arousal emanating off her were enough to drive him spare.

Sighing, he tried to ignore his overwhelming attraction for his companion and carefully filled a large plate with an assortment of treats he thought Rose would enjoy: chocolate covered strawberries, elaborately decorated miniature cakes, fancy specialty chocolates native to this land, and a rather tasty looking piece of banana covered cheesecake. He picked up two spoons, two glasses of champagne, and precariously balanced their refreshments as he walked back to Rose. 

“Oooh, Doctor, that looks divine,” Rose groaned as the Doctor placed the plate and glasses on the table. He sat down next to her and plucked the spoons out of his pocket, placing them next to the plate. Eagerly spooning a bite of the cheesecake into his mouth, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet banana flavor. Hearing a soft moan, he opened his eyes and looked at Rose, swallowing hard when he saw her face. 

Rose covered the tip of a chocolate covered strawberry with her lips, and she gently sucked on the chocolate, swirling the fruit inside her lips. She stuck her tongue out to give the strawberry a small lick before popping the bright red fruit into her mouth. 

The Doctor stared at her lips, completely distracted as Rose teased her treat, instantly wishing he could trade places with the strawberry. He was envious of a piece of fruit. Him, the last Time Lord in the universe, the Oncoming Storm, was jealous of a strawberry. 

“What? D’I have something on my face, Doctor?” Rose swallowed her bite and touched her lips with her fingers, trying to find a piece of misplaced chocolate.

The Doctor wordlessly shook his head, knowing that if he spoke, he’d give his less than pure thoughts away. He saw Rose stare at him a moment longer before her eyes flicked to the plate of strawberries and back to the Doctor. The tips of his ears began to burn, and Rose’s gaze darkened. 

She picked up another strawberry and intentionally held his gaze as she swirled her tongue around the chocolate tip. Rose placed her lips around the fruit and drew it out of her mouth slowly, sucking the chocolate off as she pulled. The fruit left her lips with a soft pop, leaving her lush red lips puckered. 

“Rose.” The Doctor raggedly whispered her name, wanting nothing more than to lean over and crush his lips to hers. 

“Doctor,” Rose answered steadily while turning slightly in her chair to face him more directly. Her eyebrows lifted in challenge.

A half a second passed before the Doctor reached forward with his right hand and gently cupped the back of her head. He leaned forward, closed his eyes, and gently touched his lips to hers. A tingling shudder raced down his spine, and when he felt her begin to move her lips against his, he did what he’d been wanting to do all night.

The Doctor gently tugged her full, bottom lip between his teeth and sucked, earning a loud moan from Rose as she desperately grappled for leverage on his jacket lapels with her hands. Briefly releasing her lips and pulling back, he opened his eyes to see Rose’s lustful gaze staring back at him, and the soft puffs of air from her mouth blew over his lips and drove him mad. Hearts pounding, he pressed forward again with more purpose, knowing exactly what he wanted and boldly moving to take it.


	3. Strikhedonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss on the hand. A kiss on the lips. A kiss everywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Strikhedonia** \- The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.
> 
> As prompted by perfectlyrose for my follower milestone prompts. 
> 
> This story kind of ran away from me. I had some encouragement to post a third chapter, and I realized this prompt was perfect for the third chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to allonsywobbly for a quick read through and brainstorming session.

Twenty-three minutes, seven kisses (or so...he’d lost count), and two rather _charged_ dances later, the Doctor decided _to hell with it_ , because if he was going to be kissing Rose on the lips, he might as well be kissing her _everywhere_. Given the way Rose’d been responding to him all night, he knew with certainty she’d happily agree. 

Grabbing her hand with a heated glance in her direction, the Doctor strode across the room to the King and Queen to thank them for their hospitality and excuse them for the evening. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rose bite her lip at his words, and he clenched her hand a bit harder in response. He saw the royal couple exchange a knowing look before bidding them adieu. 

The Doctor set a brisk pace as they strode out of the ballroom. 

“TARDIS?” Rose asked, panting lightly as she tried to match his pace in her impractical heels.

“No. Too far.” Slowing his pace slightly, the Doctor confidently led Rose past the castle entrance and down a side hallway. Tense anticipation mounting between them, they wound wordlessly through the castle before finding a dark hallway hidden in shadows of disuse. Dusty lanterns lined the hallway in regular intervals, casting a muted light. 

“Doctor, what’s down here?” Rose whispered. “An’ why didn’t we go back to the TARDIS? She’s not that far awa-”

Rose was interrupted as the Doctor spun her around and backed her against a wall next to a window. He heard her gasp and hold her breath as his darkened blue eyes stared into her hooded hazel ones. 

“I know,” he replied, voice low and husky. “But I like the memories we’ve made _here_.”

“I kissed your _hand_.” The Doctor raised her hand to his lips again and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

The air between them sparked with electricity, and with his impressive hearing, he could hear her heart thundering in her chest. 

“I kissed your _lips_.” He leaned forward and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. 

“And now,” he paused, kissing the far corner of her jaw, “I’m going to kiss you everywhere else.”

The Doctor shifted slightly and linked hands with hers, raising and holding them against the wall on either side of her head. Rose inhaled with a ragged gasp as she tried to catch her breath. The Doctor placed featherlight kisses down the line of her jaw before moving to the column of her throat and quickly found her pulse point. He circled the area with his tongue before sucking it gently. 

The Doctor smiled against her throat as he felt her moan under his lips. She tasted delicious, all hormones and sweetness and _Rose_ , definitely better than any strawberry he’d ever tasted. 

His lips moved along her collarbone and bare shoulders before grazing the top of her chest. The Doctor felt her control begin to slip as her fingers tightened against his and her hips pushed forward. Releasing her hands, he ran his own hands down her arms and along her curves before finding her bum under the silky fabric, and he pulled her close to him to let her feel how his own control was slipping.

Rose pulled back slightly and reached for his bowtie, pulling it out and letting it hang open along his shirt. She unbuttoned the top few buttons of his dress shirt before leaning forward and kissing the newly revealed skin. 

The Doctor growled softly and quickly grabbed Rose’s hips, lifting her with ease to the window ledge. 

“Doctor?” Rose questioned from her perch. 

The Doctor decided to answer with his hands as he ran them down her legs to her ankles. He knelt on the ground and gripped her feet, clad in strappy heels, and planted soft kisses on the inside of each ankle. He looked up at Rose for permission, and she nodded. He kissed up the insides of both legs, pushing her gown up when necessary and slowly spread her legs apart for him. Glancing up at Rose, he saw she’d leaned back into the window and placed each hand on the stone walls surrounding the window for leverage. 

In the dim light, Rose looked breathtaking. Her perfectly coiffed hair was in slight disarray from his hands, and her cheeks were flushed and lipstick slightly smudged from kissing.

As he returned to his mission and reached her inner thighs, he was overwhelmed by the heady scent of arousal from Rose. Her hips pushed forward slightly, and he pushed her dress up further, almost growling in delight when he noticed she wasn’t wearing knickers. 

“Rose…” He gasped, closing his eyes to breathe in her essence. Opening his eyes, he saw her smirking down at him, and he moved suddenly, licking from her entrance to her clit, effectively wiping the cocky look off her face as her head fell back and she moaned loudly. 

The Doctor repositioned himself in front of Rose and placed her legs on his shoulders and held one hip firmly in place with a hand. He then returned to his task of lavishing Rose, using his tongue and fingers to bring her higher and higher. Listening to her breathy pants and sounds, he gave extra attention to his actions when one flick of his tongue or finger elicited a stronger reaction from Rose. He ran his tongue through her slick heat and was convinced that nothing in all the universe tasted as good as Rose Tyler. 

As Rose began to tense, he returned to her clit and began sucking and swirling his tongue around it. He growled in impatience for her to come, and his subtle command tipped her over the edge. She came with a shout and his name, squeezing his head between her thighs. 

The Doctor gently brought her down from her climax and then stood, lowering her legs from his shoulders. He pulled her gown down and moved in between her legs to wrap his arms around her middle. She leaned forward to kiss him, pulling his head close to hers and running her nails along his scalp. He shivered and moaned into the kiss when he realized Rose was able to taste herself on his mouth. 

Rose pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. “That was...that was...bloody _brilliant_ , Doctor.”

He grinned and then looked off to the side. 

“Um, Rose, I hate to break the moment, but I hear some guards coming down the next hall. You were a bit… _loud_ ,” he informed her, unrepentantly. 

“So, then TARDIS?” She replied matter a factly, a blush tinting her cheeks. 

He nodded and helped her hop down from the window. As he grabbed her hand and made to run off, she stood still and tugged him back to her side. She pulled his head to hers as she whispered in his ear, “Alright, Doctor, but we’re finishing _this_ the second we’re inside the TARDIS.”

“Rose Tyler, that was already the plan.”

He gave her his signature manic grin before they ran, hand in hand, from the castle and into their forever.


End file.
